


Sleight of Hand

by Anysia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/Anysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Kristoff doesn’t want to touch her, it’s just that, well, sometimes he’s got to have some self-control. Fortunately for him, Anna doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Three prompts in one here — Kristoff is turned on by Anna biting her lip, Anna notices that Kristoff has really big feet, and, uh, I’ll quote directly from the third one:
> 
> "So I have a prompt for you: It takes place while Kristoff and Anna are journeying together (or really at any point before they’re intimate) and Anna catches Kristoff ‘Dancing with Himself’ so to speak (and that’s the first time she sees him all naked and such)."
> 
> I feel like I would have had a hard time writing Kristanna smut pre-kiss, but this does take place fairly early on in their relationship. Enjoy, guys!

_Rain… so much rain…  was it possible to rain so much, so **quickly**?_

Anna sputtered and coughed and wiped at her eyes with one hand as Kristoff gripped the other tightly, dragging her along in a brisk run as her feet tangled in her weighted-down skirts and she tried desperately to keep pace with his long strides. He was yelling something back to her, but it was inaudible over the rush of water and the splitting crack of thunder as lightning flashed all around them.

 

There was nothing to do but keep running, Kristoff’s hand ice-cold and dripping-wet around hers as he pulled her along, over fallen trees and through twisting briars, and Anna could only hope that he knew where he was going.

 

After what seemed like ages, they crashed through a grove of pines into a small clearing, and she nearly wept in relief at the sight of the small, darkened cabin before Kristoff gave her hand a sharp tug, kicked open the front door, and nearly threw her through it, following and slamming it shut behind them, breathing heavily as he rested his hands on his knees.

 

For a long moment, there was nothing but the slow drip of rainwater, their exhausted breathing, and the muted roll of thunder beyond the door.

 

"Remind me," Kristoff said finally, his bangs dripping rainwater into his eyes as he looked up at her from his hunched-over position, "to never let me let you plan our afternoons."

 

"How was I supposed to know it was going to storm?" Anna grumbled, squeezing out her braids and grimacing at the puddle of water beginning to spread by her feet.

 

"I _told_ you it was going to storm. Didn’t you see the clouds off at the horizon?”

 

"But they should have been far enough off — we had plenty of time!"

 

"Not when _one_ of us decided she wanted to try her hand at tree-climbing and managed to get stuck.”

 

Anna smiled sheepishly at him as she began to unplait her braids, running her fingers through the damp strands. “Thanks for coming to rescue me, anyway.”

 

"You were all of eight feet off the ground, Anna."

 

"It was very _gallant_ of you,” she grinned, tugging off her cloak and spreading it out on the floor. “You’re so good to me.”

 

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but she could see the slight tinge of a blush rising to his cheeks. “You’re just lucky I knew about this place,” he said, moving over to the dented woodstove in the corner and sighing in relief at the sight of a small pile of firewood stacked beside it. “There’s a bunch of abandoned cabins out here that we use whenever a storm flares up and we’re out harvesting. Usually happens more with snow than with rain, but when have you ever done things normally.” He started to shoot her a teasing grin over his shoulder that faded into a wide-eyed stare.

 

Anna tugged self-consciously at her skirt. “What?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

Kristoff swallowed hard before gesturing vaguely to her bodice. “Um… you might want to…” He coughed, turning back to the woodstove, cheeks blazing. “…do something about that.”

 

Anna tilted her head in confusion before glancing down at the bodice of her dress, eyes widening as she realized that the white fabric had turned almost completely see-through from the downpour, her nipples erect from the cold and clearly visible. She squeaked and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

 

"Uh… sorry about that," she said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

"It’s fine. Really. Completely fine. Very fine. Not that… I wasn’t _looking_ or anything, because that would be… but, no, you’re fine. Absolutely.” Kristoff coughed self-consciously and loaded a few logs into the woodstove, concentrating very, very hard on starting a fire and pointedly avoiding Anna’s questioning gaze.

 

"Well…" she said finally, rubbing the wet material between her fingers, "…I guess I should probably hang this up to dry anyway once you get the fire started. No use catching cold in wet clothes."

 

“ _No_ ,” Kristoff said, a bit too emphatically and quickly, turning from the woodstove and then sharply back, cheeks still flushed. “I mean… no. Bad idea. You’ll stay warmer with your clothes on.”

 

"But they’re soaking wet!"

 

"Clothes on," he insisted, coaxing a small spark from the fire, still refusing to look at her. "In fact, put your cloak back on. Actually, do you have any more clothes? Put those on, too. Do you want my sweater? I should give you my sweater, hang on…"

 

"Kristoff," Anna sighed. "I’m not going to be _naked_. My shift and stockings seem to be okay.”

 

Kristoff thumped his forehead into his palm, closing his eyes. “Okay,” he said. “Keep an eye on the fire, take off your clothes to dry, and I… I’ll wait outside.” He stood, still avoiding her gaze, and made for the door.

 

Anna moved, quicker than he would have thought she could, and pressed her back against the door, arms crossed over her chest. “Kristoff,” she said pointedly, “stop being weird.”

 

"I’m not the one trying to strip down to my underwear in front of you!"

 

"What’s the big _deal_?” she asked, flabbergasted. “We’re not going to _do_ anything!” She glanced at the rivulets of water running down his doublet, his wet hair, and pressed one finger into his chest. “And you should get your stuff off, too. Last thing I need is you catching cold.”

 

"I harvest ice for a living, Anna, I never catch cold."

 

She leveled him with a glare that he was sure was intended to be forceful but, considering it was Anna, came off instead as somewhere between pouty and adorable.

 

After a long moment, Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. “All right,” he relented. “Let me see if there are any blankets around here, if nothing else.”

 

Anna smiled gratefully at him and moved to start undoing the buttons at the front of her dress. The air in the cabin was cold against her bare skin as she shrugged out of the damp fabric, but she wasn’t entirely sure it was the source of the sudden shiver that seemed to shoot through her bones as she watched Kristoff pull out of his doublet and shirt, the curves of his toned muscles beautifully shadowed in the dim firelight, skin glistening with sweat and rainwater.

 

_Wow_ , she thought to herself, hands stilling at her skirts, eyes unconsciously following a drop of water as it slowly, very slowly began to track a path between his shoulderblades.

 

_Wow._

"Here," Kristoff said, voice cutting into her suddenly-warm mind, handing her a roughspun blanket and bedroll that smelled vaguely of dust and musk. "Probably not the cleanest thing in the world, but it’ll keep you warm."

 

Anna nodded meekly as she took the offered items, wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders. Was it her imagination, or had Kristoff’s hands been shaking slightly as he’d handed them to her?

 

"What about you?" she asked, starting to gesture to his bare chest before flushing and staring down at her toes. "Um… won’t you be cold?"

 

He shrugged, leaning down to toe off his boots. “I’ve had worse. I’d rather you be warm, anyway.”

 

Anna smiled to herself as she started to set up the bedroll, biting her lip. “Well,” she said, “thank you.”

 

Kristoff’s eyes were inscrutable as he stared at her for a moment. “Um.”

 

Anna bit her lip a fraction harder, folding it in against her teeth and smiling self-consciously up at him. “Yeah?”

 

His eyes seemed completely focused on her lips, and he blinked, too fast and one too many times. “Can you not…” he started, before shaking his head as if clearing it and pulling off his boots just a fraction too hard, nearly falling over in the process.

 

"Sorry," he muttered, setting his boots by the door. "It… it’s nothing."

 

"Oh," Anna said, settling down by the bedroll and pulling her knees up to her chest, her back to the wall as Kristoff walked over to the fire, barefoot and bare-chested as he carefully inspected the logs, and she couldn’t keep her eyes from traveling down the sculpted muscles of his back, down the curving outline of his hips, his legs, his toned calves, down to…

 

"…you have really, really big feet," she said, eyes widening as she realized that she’d said the words out loud.

 

Kristoff turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised, his face illuminated by firelight. “…sorry?”

 

"I, uh…" Anna said, ducking her face behind her knees. "…I never really noticed before."

 

"…oh," Kristoff said hesitantly, glancing down at his feet. "Yeah."

 

"Do you remember that conversation?"

 

"Which one?"

 

"The one about… you know. Feet."

 

"Oh, yeah. That one." Kristoff attempted a laugh, but it sounded awkward and strangled, and he sat down by the fire, a fair distance from Anna, crossing his arms over his chest and his feet at the ankles, and Anna wondered why he seemed so, well, _fidgety_ all of a sudden.

 

"I’m still not sure why you thought it was important," Anna said, tilting her head and peeking at him over her knees, a little disappointed that he was sitting so far away. "Are you just self-conscious that you’ll step on mine when we’re dancing or something?"

 

Kristoff smiled slightly. “When do you think you’re going to get me to dance, huh?”

 

Anna grinned, sliding along the floor a few inches towards him. “Oh, I can be _very_ persuasive.”

 

"I’ll bet."

 

"But is that it?" Anna asked, scooting over until she was seated beside his feet. They really were very, very large.

 

"Ah…" Kristoff attempted, staring at her. "…not quite."

 

"Well what else is it? Do you have to wear special shoes or something?"

 

"…no, that’s not it."

 

"Well, what _is_ it?”

 

She was even closer now, sidling up against him, hands against his thighs, leaning in close, and she started as Kristoff suddenly stood, nearly flinging her aside, and her cheeks burned with hurt and embarrassment and the subtle sting of rejection as she stared up at him.

 

Kristoff shot her a pained look at the hurt on her face, and he took her hand and tugged her up to stand in front of him, folding her against his chest. “Sorry,” he said quietly, pressing his cheek to her hair. “I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s… kind of a lot.”

 

"A lot of what?" Anna asked stubbornly, wrapping her arms around his waist and turning her face in against his chest. His skin was warm and smooth against hers, and her heart was suddenly beating too fast in her chest, a spread of warmth shooting down her arms and legs, her fingertips almost tingling, and she somehow, almost thought that she understood what he was getting at.

 

"It’s nothing. Really," Kristoff said, rubbing her back slowly.

 

"Nothing bad, at least?"

 

"Definitely nothing bad," he said, tilting her head up to kiss her, very quick and shallow, pulling away almost before she had time to return it.

 

"Well, that’s good, at least," Anna said. "I was starting to worry." She started to smile but brought one hand up to her mouth as it suddenly morphed into a yawn.

 

Kristoff hesitantly ran a hand over her tangled hair. “Why don’t you take a quick nap?” he said. He tilted his head towards the door, where the rush of rainwater and rumbling thunder continued. “We’ve probably got awhile before we can even start to head back, and you could probably use a rest after everything.”

 

"Mm… I could, I guess," Anna said, pulling away from his embrace and stretching. "What about you? I know there’s only one bedroll, but, um…" She smiled helplessly. "…we could share it?"

 

Kristoff stared at her, cheeks crimson, and turned away. “I, uh…” he stammered. “…I think it’ll be better if you, uh, just take it yourself. I’ll keep the fire burning. Keep you warm. …yeah.”

 

He started slightly as Anna wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, and she surprised even herself as she pressed a kiss between his shoulderblades. “Okay,” she said, curving a cheeky grin against his skin. “Don’t let me sleep too long, okay?”

 

"I… uh… yeah. Sleep. Long. You."

 

Anna shook her head as she tucked the blanket around her shoulders and snuggled into the bedroll, tugging it up to her chin and turning in against the wall.

 

He was always so cute when he was flustered, she thought, shutting her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

—-

 

Anna wasn’t sure what it was that woke her, or what time it was when it did.

 

She was on her side, facing into the room, the dim glow from the fire just casting enough light to see. Kristoff was still by the fire, back slightly bowed, chest still bare.

 

_Did he fall asleep?_ Anna wondered drowsily, snuggling back into the blankets and intending to do the same again herself before Kristoff dipped his head against a slight, just barely audible groan, and her eyes opened a fraction, eyebrows raised.

 

_What is he…_

One of his hands was flat against the floor, fingers curled tight against the hardwood, and she could see the muscles in his back flexing, his teeth clenched tight around his lower lip as he uttered a low, hoarse curse.

 

And then…

 

Anna’s eyes went fully wide as she noticed where his _other_ hand was.

 

She ducked her head in under the blankets, just keeping her eyes visible (and oh, she knew she shouldn’t be watching but she couldn’t bring herself to look away) as he knelt before the fire, one hand curled tightly around his cock, stroking the shaft in an easy, practiced motion as he rubbed his thumb over the head, shiny with precome in the dim firelight. His eyes were closed, breath coming in short pants as he stroked himself, rocking against his heels and up into his hand.

 

_Oh God…_ Anna thought, barely even blinking as she watched him. Everything about him was so large, hands and feet and build and _everything_ , but this was…

 

She’d never seen a man’s penis before, never — she was a princess, after all, despite, well, _this_ — and certainly she had no real experience, nothing to compare his to, but she did know how large his hands were, and as she watched his thick length sliding through his fist, almost mesmerized by the motion, she suddenly thought she understood exactly what he’d been alluding to with the foot thing.

 

_Okay, you get it, Anna_ , she thought to herself, eyes still wide and staring. _You can look away now. Give the man his privacy. You really, really should not be watching this. Really, **really** should not. This is none of your business, this is all kinds of wrong, he doesn’t even know you’re **awake** and **watching** him and you are a **princess** …_

But then she heard her name, barely audible, the shape of the syllables wrapped around a low, whispered moan, and she knew she couldn’t look away.

 

_He’s thinking of me_ , Anna thought to herself, and the knowledge seemed to curl tight and hot in her belly, somewhere between her thighs as she unconsciously rubbed them together. _He’s touching himself and he’s thinking of **me**._

Was that why Kristoff had been so awkward and hesitant earlier? Did he not _want_ to touch her?

 

Anna peeked at him again, tongue unwittingly wetting her lips as she watched him fist his cock, and she dismissed that notion as quickly as it had appeared. He wouldn’t be doing… _this_ and saying her name if he didn’t want to touch her.

 

_Just propriety, then_ , she thought, absently sliding her hands over her abdomen, her hips, wriggling in her bedroll in search of something she couldn’t quite name. It had been weeks now, and Kristoff was still so hesitant to even kiss her without permission, even if he did return _her_ kisses with full enthusiasm.

 

But he was always quick to pull back, always quick to end things before they got too far. He’d hold her close and kiss her hair, but always with just enough space between them, just enough distance and chasteness to keep… to keep…

 

Well, apparently to keep driving himself crazy, from the looks of things.

 

Anna would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought about… _it_. Of course she’d thought about it, and she was beginning to realize that he certainly had as well. There had been a few times where she’d kissed him, and moved in closer against him, and she’d flushed and sputtered as she’d brushed against something that she wasn’t entirely sure was… well, he’d always moved her lightning-quick away from him in those moments, and more often than not had disappeared into the mountains for a few days afterwards as well.

 

But… would it be so bad if he didn’t? If he moved her _closer_ instead?

 

_Oh God…_ Anna thought, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she slowly, slowly slipped one hand between her legs, sliding her fingers over the heated flesh as she stared at him.

 

_I know you’d be gentle with me,_ she thought breathlessly, stroking her thumb over her clit as she watched him groan and grip his length harder. _There’s no way you wouldn’t be._

She’d never done it before, and she knew he hadn’t either, and he’d be so soft and gentle and careful, because that’s how he always was with her, but _oh_ , it’d be even _more_ , and he’d kiss her all over, her lips and her cheeks and her forehead, and it would be his hands on her like this, his fingertips against her clit, dipping into her, warm and large and _everywhere_.

 

And then…

 

She didn’t know how on earth he would manage to _fit_ into her, because she was so small and had to only have so much space in her body and he was just so _big_ …

 

Anna swallowed hard, still staring, and there seemed to be an aching emptiness between her legs, desperate to replace his hand around his cock and curl tight around him, feel that thick slide deep within her, and she bit her lip and tucked her head in against the blankets as she slid two fingers into herself, burning-hot and tight as she clenched around them.

 

Her name was on his lips again, just a bit louder this time, and she watched him, eyes heated and lustful, as he stroked himself harder and faster, spine curved, head ducked against his chest, breath short and sharp.

 

She was desperate to match him, curling her fingers into her body, her thumb rubbing tight circles over her clit, rocking hard against her hand as she watched him thrust into his hand and imagined him thrusting into her body like that, her legs wrapped around his hips as he moved deep within her and she clutched at the firm muscles of his back, his hand between her legs and her name still on his lips just like that, desperate and _pleading_ …

 

Anna struggled to stay still as her orgasm fell over her, harsh and sudden, Kristoff’s name held tight at the back of her throat in an unspoken scream as she watched his spine straighten, his hand fisted tight around his cock as he came, hand shining slick with his release in the glow of the firelight, and she could only think, lasciviously, of what it would taste like as she rode out her own climax.

 

Kristoff’s breathing was heavy enough to mask her own as she panted against the blankets, her hands still tight between her legs, cheeks rosy and eyes open and adoring as she stared towards Kristoff’s curved back, wishing desperately that he was here beside her, _inside_ her, limbs entangled with hers as they lay together, sated and wonderful and stupidly in love.

 

But there would be time for that.

 

And she dearly hoped it would be sooner than later.

 

Anna ducked her head in against the blankets at the sound of Kristoff coming to his feet, her eyes tightly shut, snoring lightly as she heard his footsteps halt beside her bedroll.

 

"See," she heard him say as she increased the sound of her snoring just a fraction, "if I’d known you were okay with it, I would have just taken care of that for you."

 

Anna’s snore turned into a choked cough as Kristoff laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms and laughing as he pressed a shower of kisses to her messy hair, her bare shoulders, her flushed cheeks, and she couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her, full and deep, blushing crimson as he did.

 

"So," Anna said, grinning crookedly at him and running a hand through his hair, "I should get stuck in trees more often, huh?"

 

“Well,” Kristoff said, pressing his forehead to hers, “I was thinking that, uh, maybe I could join you next time. You know.”

 

Anna grinned again, turning in to kiss the side of his neck. “I’m perfectly okay with that arrangement.”


End file.
